


Throw-Away

by brainofck



Series: Throw-Away [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would we slashers do if they would just behave like normal people and turn the light on before they climbed in bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw-Away

Elijah climbed the steep stairs to the loft with a real sense of satisfaction. The little house was perfect. The housewarming had been a blast. His living room floor was strewn with the half-passed-out bodies of drunken revelers – well, hobbitsnOrli, and a couple of other people who were going to surf with them in the morning.

He looked back down on the dimly lit great room and its snoring contents with fondness. He loved these guys. He loved this little house by the beach. He loved being free for the first time half-way around the world from everything and everyone he knew.

It was everything he had hoped for and imagined when he had signed on for this insanity. He had a fleeting thought about what would be the right thank you gift to Harry. He climbed the rest of the stairs.

It was dark in the room. Just the moonlight through the open doors to the deck overlooking the beach. Another thing to love – the sound of the ocean and the smell of the sea.

There was still a pile of jackets on the bed, he noted, as he stripped off in the dim light. Crawling under the covers, he considered shoving them off onto the floor. But as his body sank into the softness of the mattress and the warmth of the covers, he decided it was more trouble than it was worth. It was a big bed. The coats could have that side. He hoped they wouldn't try to hog the covers. He giggled tiredly at his own joke.

And Elijah slipped off immediately into a happy, slightly inebriated, and exhausted sleep.

* * *

And he woke in a moment of pure panic to the awareness that something heavy was crushing him.

What the hell?!

He began to struggle and push at whatever it was, only to realize it was a person, and _whoever_ it was wanted to cuddle.

"C'mere, lass," murmured thickly in his ear. Jesus _fucking_ Christ, fucking Bean?! The voice was unmistakable, even just two slurred words of sleep talking. Maybe especially two slurred words of sleep talking. Bean, who maybe wanted more than a cuddle, Elijah realized in alarm, as the strong arm over his chest and the heavy leg across his thighs tightened and drew him closer to his sleeping captor and brought Elijah's hip snug against very interesting parts of Beanie's anatomy. Elijah felt - urgh, literally - a new respect for the man. That must be a fairly impressive piece of anatomy for Elijah to feel it so distinctly through Bean's clothes and the bedspread.

Elijah's initial panic was quickly fading to consternation, though his heartrate was still up. Now what? Maybe if he was just very still, maybe nudged Bean a little, the man would just roll over in his sleep and go back to behaving like a pile of coats like a good guest.

An unlikely possibility, Elijah realized, as Beanie was resettling himself around Elijah's body. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ Warm breath against his ear, followed by the nuzzle of moist soft lips against his neck, just below his jaw, the faintest stubble scratching in an interesting contrast. Elijah fought back an unmanly whimper.

OK. Regrouping. Sean Bean was currently pinning him to the mattress, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, making love to his neck - which could _not_ have a mark in the morning! God knew what makeup, or worse, _PJ_ would say about the marring of pristine ivory hobbit flesh – and gently and none too subtly _grinding_ against him!!!

That was it! Disregarding everything else, his own body was starting to respond and the whole thing was just too weird.

"Bean!" he hissed in the darkness, shoving hard against his _visitor_ and trying to pull away at the same time. "Sean, wake up, you idiot! Get off me!"

Sean woke with a start, rolling over a little and sitting bolt upright in the bed, flailing around in disorientation and cursing.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" Elijah hushed him urgently, rolling over the other direction and snapping on the bedside light. Which only resulted in more, and louder, cursing, as the light caught Sean's dark-sensitive eyes.

"Shut up!" he whispered, more frantic by the second. He launched himself across the bed, wrapped one hand behind Sean's head, and clapped the other over his mouth.

"Do you understand who is downstairs?!" he demanded. "Billy _fucking_ Boyd and Dominic _fucking_ Monaghan! This is not to mention one Orlando Bloom, who's almost as bad. You may be leaving in a few weeks, but I am stuck with them for, like, another year! I _do not_ want them to come upstairs investigating strange night noises only to find me naked in bed with _you_!"

"Do you understand?" he asked. "Nod if you understand and promise to be quiet."

Sean nodded obediently. Elijah let him go cautiously, as if he didn't quite trust his surprise guest. Sean just smirked.

"I think if they saw you right now they would get the absolute wrong idea."

 _Fuck_! He was perfectly straddling Sean's lap, nearly wrapped around him. Completely stark naked.

He leaped back with a barely stifled yelp.

Sean tried to turn the smirk into a wounded look. But it faded so quickly into apology and concern that Elijah wondered just how terrified he must look. Sean climbed off the far side of the bed and stood looking down at him nervously.

"I'm sorry, lad. Didn't mean to give you such a fright. I was so buzzed and tired earlier, I was just looking for somewhere out of the noise to crash." He stopped and ran his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. "Weren't my intention to molest you."

Sean offered a weak, self-conscious smile.

"Look," he said abruptly, "I’ll just get on my way, yeah? Let you get some sleep…"

In a few quick strides, he was around the bed hand on the door knob.

Elijah grabbed for him.

"NO!" Elijah yelped. Then slapped a hand over his own mouth.

"No!" he whispered, panicking again. "You can't go downstairs! They're all over the place down there. There's no way you could get out without stepping all over three of them, at least! Just…. No. It's not possible. Just stay here, OK? We're all leaving at the butt-crack of dawn anyway to surf. You can just sleep in, get up at a sane hour. I'll make sure we leave you some pastries. You can make yourself some coffee, have breakfast, and nobody needs to know anything about it."

Sean looked thoughtful for a moment. No, Elijah thought. Not thoughtful. Glazed.

"Look, man. Are you even fit to drive at this point? Come on. I'll put some clothes on, and you can go back to being a nice pile of coats on the other side of the bed."

OK. Sean wasn't that tipsy after all. He gave Elijah a hard look. Elijah opened his mouth to explain, but Sean cut him off with a wave of his and and a shake of his head.

"Nah. Don't explain it."

"OK," Elijah agreed, and giving up modesty for lost, scuttled across the bed to his dresser and pulled out a pair of old ratty sweats. Best he could do for pajamas on short notice.

When he turned around, though, he was alarmed to see that Sean, who had been fully clothed before, of course, was now getting _less_ dressed.

"You better not be planning to get naked," Elijah said warily.

"Well, if I'm staying here, I'm not sleeping in my clothes," Sean replied, starting to sound irritable. Time for beddy bye, Elijah thought.

He turned to rummage through the dresser again.

"Ha!" he murmured to himself, "I thought so! Here."

He tossed the shorts in Sean's direction.

"Ugh! Well, I guess I don't have to look at them if I'm sleeping."

"Orli's," Elijah said by way of explanation. That drew a raised eyebrow. "Jesus! Don't you start. From a couple of weeks ago after we went surfing." Elijah rolled his eyes and fought the urge to slam shut the drawer. He closed it gently instead and climbed back across the bed. When Sean was settled back in, Elijah turned the light back off.

"Stay on your side this time," he warned. Sean laughed.

"Sorry. Habits of a married man. Warm body in the bed is usually the wife…"

"Great," Elijah muttered.

Sean chuckled from the other side of the bed.

* * *

The sounds of shuffling and scuffling on the landing woke him.

"Sounds like we have little friends," Sean breathed, almost against his ear. Elijah shivered at the feel of it. Far too erotic a touch for his morning erection, which twitched in response. The room was tinged with the faintest grey light of the earliest rays of the rising sun.

"Doesn't matter," said Elijah, equally quietly in response. "I have a child star's residual paranoia. There's a bolt on that door and I know how to use it."

Sure enough, they heard the knob turning ever so gently, and faint cursing as the door failed to open.

The scuffling retreated.

"So, is it time to get up?" Sean yawned.

"No. Twerps can wait, now. Trying to put my hand in warm water or something. Stupid fuckers…" Sean snorted as Elijah trailed off into spiteful, but sleepy-sounding mutterings, relaxing back into the comfort of the warm blankets.

"For a paranoid child star, you certainly don't hesitate to sleep with the windows open," Sean noted.

"Yeah, well, I said I was paranoid, not consistent. I like the cool air and the sound of the ocean…"

"What about the sounds of hobbitsnOrli scaling your deck?" Sean asked with what sounded suspiciously like a snicker.

"Fuck!" Elijah whispered. He yanked the covers over his face in dismay.

"You know," Sean mused, as the sounds of the frustrated attempts of hobbitsnOrli to climb the side of his house came clearly in through the open french doors. "I think the best thing to do at this point is to give them something to see that they couldn't _possibly_ use against you. Probably couldn't even mention to you that they saw…"

"And what the hell could that possibly be?!" Elijah was freaking out again. His voice came muffled from under the covers.

He really did yelp, loudly, when strong hands grabbed him by the ribs and suddenly he landed heavily atop Sean, who by some trick of coordination was now flat on his back under him. He tried to shove up and off, but Sean had a firm grip on his hips, and there he was, pressed hard against Sean at crotch and thigh, Elijah staring down from the full extension of his arms.

"What about you fucking my brains out?" Sean purred.

Elijah realized just how they must look, now, from where the others would peek in through the window. Bare chests and backs, covers screening the rest of their bodies. Their clothes lying on the floor where they'd dropped them. Elijah fairly pinning Sean to the mattress. For effect Sean drew up his knees, making it obvious how Elijah was caught between the older man's legs.

All tricks for a camera interested in showing some hot, but only R-rated sex.

"You cannot be serious?!" Elijah exclaimed.

Green eyes sparkled up at him in the growing dawn light. Suddenly Sean arched his back and neck tightening his thighs around Elijah's waist.

Fast panting and a low, broken groan. The enthusiastic noises of a man taking it up the ass and loving every minute of it. Or so Elijah could only guess.

Elijah hardly knew what to think, much less what to do. And considering the amount of blood that was rushing to his crotch, he wondered how he could possibly be flushing quite so furiously.

His only consolation, for whatever it was worth, being that he could hardly fail to notice that Sean's bloodpressure was doing interesting things as well.

Elijah really couldn’t do this. Could he? He was somewhere beyond panic now. He wasn't sure what to call it. The whole situation had taken on something of an unreal quality.

Sean could see his discomfort and confusion. Old pro that he was, he reached out to help a fellow actor in distress. He tangled his fingers in Elijah's hair and dragged him down. Now they were kissing, and not chastely or tentatively. Full-on mind-melting tongue-tangling action.

Elijah pulled back and stared down at him in shock, so Sean just transferred hands from his hair to his ass, bringing them tighter together and gasping in obvious delight. With a firm squeeze, he urged Elijah to rub against him.

"Come _on_ , fuck me, ya bastard! I swear to God, you're bigger than Viggo! Don't waste it by fucking like a girl!"

 _The sheer ridiculousness of that statement finally brought Elijah out of his shocked inaction. If he was topping, he'd better do it convincingly. He was finally moving, snapping his hips forward in a vicious thrust that brought their cocks rubbing together in an alarming way. No avoiding that at this point. He tried it again. God, it felt fantastic. Sean gave a sort whimpery gasp with every stroke. Elijah loved working with a good actor. Made it so much easier to get into the role._

 _"Viggo?!" he replied, pleased that it came out husky and low, a little menacing, not the squeak that it could have been. "So what are you, then, the slut of the Fellowship?!"_

 _Sean laughed breathlessly below him, rocking up into Elijah's thrusts._

 _"Mr. Sharpe couldn't resist the Master Chief," Sean grunted and gasped as they crushed together roughly. "He's always had a weakness for the non-coms…" He groaned, low and throaty._

 _Elijah's mouth went dry at the sound. _Damn_ , the man was sex incarnate. He wondered if he'd ever be able to pull off pure sensuality as well as the man below him._

 _He licked his lips. God, porn wasn't his genre, was it? Elijah was already starting to feel the warm pre-orgasmic flush, the build-up that was - in five minutes or ten, fifteen if he was lucky – going to lead inevitably to certain results… Places he wasn't sure he was willing to go with Sean Bean in the bed with him._

 _ _Holy fuck_. Not just in the bed with him? Groaning and whimpering and _fucking writhing_ under him now._

In the end – a very near end – Sean took the decision out of his hands. He came in a shuddering paroxysm that was nearly silent, after all the noise he had put into the scene. Elijah knew it was real from the warm dampness that seeped almost instantly through to his own skin.

And that was more than a nearly-virginal nineteen-year old could take. Elijah's orgasm was like an echo of Sean's, though as it took him, Sean was reaching up again, pulling him down again, and Elijah came with Sean's palm wrapped around his skull and his clever, probing tongue exploring his teeth and palate.

Elijah wondered if it was a testament to his professionalism as an actor that he still had enough consciousness of his audience to realize that the three men watching them from the balcony were scampering – very quietly – to make their escape before the lovers inside the room scraped together enough brain cells to figure out they were being watched.

Elijah whined as Sean broke off the kiss and pulled him down snug against his chest.

"Why don't you let them get started without you this morning?" he said, in that unmistakable rough-smooth voice. "You can always catch up with them later."

"Yeah," Elijah muttered. He refused to let himself think about this. He wanted to sleep. He was going to sleep. If it happened to be in the arms of Sean Bean, well, that's what happened when you went to bed with a bunch of coats. Next time he would be sure to shove them off onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Real Person Slash is fiction. So while we may all be demented, slash is basically the author's own ~~porno~~ script, populated by the individuals she feels would be ideal to fill the various roles ~~if she ruled the universe~~ if she were ever fortunate enough have the opportunity to bring her vision to the screen.


End file.
